


Just Friends?

by Nemesyis



Series: Big Bang Shorts [3]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Reader-Insert, Sexual Tension, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesyis/pseuds/Nemesyis
Summary: Youngbae x ReaderSong: Tension by Strvngers





	Just Friends?

Youngbae had a problem. His best friend was extremely drunk. His own state of sobriety was questionable at best. All night she had been flirting outrageously with him. Touching his arm, grinding her ass into his hips more than usual when they danced. They usually danced with each other when they wanted to avoid unwanted attention. She had even succeeded in planting a few sloppy drunk kisses on him. It was not uncommon to play the couple when an interested person’s advances were not welcome but tonight no one was really trying to hit on either of them. He honestly didn't know how to take her sudden advances. He had always harbored a crush on her, but for the sake of their long standing friendship he had squashed it and filed it away in the back of his mind.

He hadn't really thought about it in years.

Upon leaving the bar they decided his place was closer than trying to get her home. As they walked, she hung upon his arm before whining at him to carry her the rest of the way. Her high heels were making her feet hurt. Hoisting her onto his back, he unsteadily carried her the rest of the way. Once making it to his building and into the elevator he sat her back down, but she didn't let go. 

“I love you Bae” she slurred before softly kissing the side of his neck.

Shrugging it off as the alcohol talking he smiled, patting her arms that remained locked around his shoulders. “I love you too. Let's get you to bed, you’re drunk” he smiled, his own voice mumbled and heavy due to his state of inebriation.

“No… I really do love you Bae… you are so awesome” she spoke a little too loudly releasing her hold on him. 

As the elevator doors closed, he turned to face her. Ready to try to hold her up if she lost her balance. She leaned into him and kissed him again. His body reacted like any red blooded male and he felt the blood rushing south to his groin. Pushing her away gently, he brushed the hair from her eyes and smiled ruefully “Y/N you are drunk. You don't know what you are doing”

“Yesh I do.. I really really really love you Bae” she insisted as she tried to kiss him again. 

He managed to hold her at bay this time… barely.

When the doors to the elevator opened, he put one of her arms over his shoulders and helped her to walk to his door. Once inside he sat her down to remove her shoes and socks. He knew she really hated wearing socks. He guided her to his bedroom and sat her awkwardly on his bed. She fell backwards and as she did, she grabbed onto the front of his shirt and pulled him with her. Landing on top of her, she giggled and raised an eyebrow at him. It took him a moment to realize that he had landed squarely between her thighs and his half erection was pressing into her crotch. When she tried to kiss him again he jumped back as if he had been scalded.

After he extracted himself and stood up, his back to her attempting to gather his scattered thoughts. Looking over his shoulder at her he blushed slightly and wrote it off to the alcohol he had drunk earlier that night as she wriggled out of her skinny jeans and tossed them across the room. She did that witchcraft that girls do when they remove their bra without removing their shirts. Her lacy bra landed on his shoulder as she flopped back on the bed. He watched as she threw an arm over her face. He was about to leave when she uttered a single word and grasped the hem of his t-shirt.

“Stay” 

In his drunken state he should have had enough good sense to tell her to sleep it off, but there was something about the way she looked at him that made him pause. Youngbae had intended on crashing on his couch tonight. When she slept over at his apartment after too much partying, that was the usual arrangement. 

Too much of a gentleman to let her sleep on the couch, he always gave her his bed. For days afterwards his sheets would smell like her perfume. He had always thought she was really attractive but he had never considered taking it further or had even thought she wanted him like that. 

She was his best friend. The one person he could confide anything in. They knew each other's fears, secrets, and wants like the back of their own hands.

But the way she was looking at him. It made his loins tighten and his heart pound. Her eyes were darkened with lust and the way she was biting her lower lip as she looked up at him through her lashes. It was doing something to him. He felt his traitorous cock twitch and grow hard in his loose basketball shorts. Why had he thought it would be a good idea to wear boxers tonight. If he had worn something else, he might have been able to hide his body’s reaction to her. He ran his free hand through his hair and looked at her out of the corner of his eye. 

“Stay with me Bae” she said simply.

She had never come onto him like this before. Usually if she wanted sex, she would either find a random hookup when they went out or if she was dating, she would call up her boyfriend. He knew she was currently single and had been out drinking with her enough lately to know she hadn’t taken anyone home in months. Come to think of it, she had been spending more and more of her free time with him.

He exhaled slowly when she got on her knees and edged nearer to him. The loose collar of her shirt hanging off of her shoulder. The swell of one perky breast nearly exposed. He could barely tear his eyes away from the sight. 

Youngbae was not the type of man to have random one night encounters. Not to say he never did, but he always felt unfulfilled and empty afterwards. Sex wasn't just sex to him. It meant something to him to be that close and intimate with someone. He certainly didn't fuck. He liked to make love to his partner and have her make love back to him. 

She took his hand, patting the bed next to her. His heart was racing and he sat quickly trying to hide the evidence if his arousal and hoping to God that she hadn’t noticed. He perched gingerly on the edge of his bed and sat staring straight ahead, hands clenched nervously in his lap. His mind was on overload trying to process the happenings of the night so far.

His heart was telling him this is what he wanted. His head said this is a bad idea. His body was screaming at him ‘DO IT!”’

He pulled his hand away and scooted away from her down the bed.

“Y/N… you… you should really try to get some sle… “ his attempt at being the ‘nice guy’ failed when she crawled closer to him on all fours and the neckline of the shirt hung down and he got a full shot of her breasts. They were perfect and he couldn't help but stare.

“Don't you want to touch me Bae?” she said when she noticed where his gaze had halted. 

Oh God.. his cock was aching as he wrenched his gaze away from her breasts. She smiled when she noticed his body’s reaction. He sat motionless as she crawled up behind him, pressing herself to his back. She ran her hands over his muscular shoulders and down his chest. She traced the outline of his pecs spreading her hands over them, teasing his nipples. He groaned when she nipped his earlobe and ran a hand through his hair. 

“Please touch me Bae” she whispered into the curve of his ear. 

His cock answered for him as it twitched as she ran her hands lower down his torso. 

“Y/N, this isn't a good idea” he said hoarsely. The words almost torture to force out of his mouth. God he wanted her so badly it almost hurt. It had been eight months since he had broken it off with his Ex. 

“Why not. I want you. I’ve always had a little crush on you Bae” she said coquettishly as she giggled and drew her tongue up the side of his neck, teasing the sensitive spot behind his ear. 

He stilled her hands in their exploration of his chest. It almost physically hurt he wanted her so badly. Taking a shaky breath he exhaled “Aren't you afraid we will regret it? Are you not concerned that it will make things awkward with us?” 

She pulled away from him and his body immediately felt the loss of her touch. “You think too much” she smiled as she lay back on the bed, the t-shirt riding up exposing her smooth belly. She put out a hand to him beckoning him closer. 

Against his better judgement he allowed himself to be drawn towards her. Kicking off his shoes and socks, he lay awkwardly next to her. She turned and put her head on his shoulder. Draping her arm across his chest, pressing herself closer. He automatically placed an arm around her shoulders and held her against him. Closing his eyes, his alcohol fuzzed brain registered how good she felt in his arms. His conscience was nagging at him again. This wasn't right, he should get up and go into the other room and let her sleep it off. Did this mean something? Did she want to be with him? 

He realized that a deep corner of his heart really wanted it to be true. Was it just the alcohol talking? He wasn't sure. 

“Touch me Bae… please?” she whispered as she trailed soft little kisses along his jaw before she claimed his lips. 

His body reacted automatically. Turning towards her, his dancers hips rolling towards hers as he drew her in. His lips parted and he tasted the remnants of whatever sugary cocktail she had before they left the club. Her tongue lapped against his as they slowly kissed. 

His brain kept scrolling warning text through his subconscious. ‘Shut up brain’ he thought as her kiss narrowed his focus onto one purpose alone. 

She ran her hand under his shirt, reveling in the feel of his muscular body. Slipping her hand over his hip, she squeezed his ass. She cocked one leg up and over his hip, pressing herself closer. 

Youngbae closed his eyes as he let his body act. Just one night, that was all it would be. A dark whisper echoed in the back of his mind ‘one night will never be enough.

His brain ceased working when she palmed his erection through his shorts. Letting out a groan he pulled her closer and fisted one hand in her hair, the other in the cotton of her shirt.

His attention refocused when he heard her breathy little whimper of anticipation as she drew his hand up to her breast. “Yes Bae… just like that” she murmured before teasing the bow of his upper lip with the tip of her tongue.

With a sudden urge he gripped her tightly and rolled. She lay on top of him, her legs falling to either side of his hips. He could feel the heat of her sex through her shorts pressing against his length. God she was perfect as she slowly circled her hips. His own answered her movements. Rising up to meet her, his hard cock pressed against her through layers of clothing. 

He thought he might be able to get out of this with a hot makeout session, but she had other ideas in mind. It was too late when he noticed that she was inching her hands under his shirt. He sat up slightly and allowed her to slide it off. Her own shirt followed shortly, flung carelessly across the room. Her pert breasts felt so good against his flushed skin as their mouths met again. When she pulled away again, he looked down as she inched her way down his torso kissing and mouthing his chest as she went. He groaned when she tongued his nipple, one then the other before continuing her way further down. 

It didn't register what her intent was until she gripped the waistband of his shorts and began to pull down. His hips lifted reflexively and his cock sprang free. It stood there rock hard, the head flushed a dusky pink and leaking precum. Before he could stop her, she took it in hand and delicately licked the slit before placing a wet kiss on his crown. 

His head fell back, eyes shut, and open mouthed as she slid his length into her mouth. “FUCK Y/N!” he moaned as he felt her apply suction to his erection. She wrapped one hand around the base, squeezing slightly to keep him from cumming too soon. The other hand massaging his balls gently. She absolutely worshiped his cock. She looked up at him through her lashes as she worked his length in and out of her mouth humming slightly. 

The vibrations reverberated up his spine and his mind went blank. She let go of his cock with a ‘pop’ before running her talented tongue up the vein along the underside. The sensation was too much. He grasped the sheets in one hand and gently caressed the side of her face with the other. God he never thought anyone could look so damn gorgeous with a cock in their mouth. 

“Y/N stop” he nearly begged as he felt a familiar weight gather in his belly. She stopped her ministrations and looked up at him expectantly. 

Gathering his wits, or whatever few shards he had left and took a deep breath. He was about to launch into a speech about how this had gone far enough and it would be a colossal mistake if they continued down this path. But when he saw the saucy little smirk on her face as she began to tongue the tip of his cock again, all rational thoughts fled. 

‘Fuck it’ he thought Youngbae finally gave in and gave into the pleasure she offered him. She steadily massaged his length and she was almost the end of him when she took one and then the other testicle in her mouth and sucked them gently. 

She crawled back up his chest, his cock slicked with her spittle leaving a trail of wetness on her belly. She bit her lower lip and he was nearly undone. Grasping the back of her head, he drew her down into another lazy kiss. Tongues melding in an open mouthed kiss. His hand slid up her thigh before palming her sex through her shorts. He was gratified as he found the moisture that seeped through the cloth and onto his fingers. She took him by the wrist and guided his hand into her shorts, under her panties, and to the slick heat of her womanhood. 

Her brows furrowed at the first touch of his fingers against her clit. He slowly worked them in a circle and her mouth fell open and her eyes closed. He rubbed harder, her hips responded in kind, and a moan escaped her lips. Her breath fanned against his neck as he increased his pace. When he slipped a finger into her wet heat she groaned with pleasure against his lips.

Fucking hell she was tight. Her sex hungrily gripped his finger as he worked it in and out of her hole. He had no thought what so ever other than this moment.

Youngbae maneuvered her onto her back and he cradled himself between her thighs. He could tell she was more aroused than she was letting on. Her legs quivered at his every touch. He had never imagined she was so responsive. 

He kicked out of his shorts the rest of the way and tossed them to the floor. His cock lay against the apex of her thigh. It jerked with anticipation. 

He divested her of her shorts and her hot pink lace panties. She then welcomed him back into her arms, pulling him into another scorching kiss. 

Youngbae tried to form one last rational thought until she once more ground her hips against his. All rationale deserted him as he felt the slick heat of her cunt against his length. 

“Bae.. condom.. now’ she panted as she clung to him, her voice husky and desperate with need. 

He reached into his nightstand and fumbled around for a moment. Locating a gold foil packet, he tore it open. She took it from him, working it onto him quickly. 

Looking down at her, she arched against him urging him to hurry. He bent down and kissed her as he positioned himself and thrust into her. 

‘Holy fucking God in heaven Jesus on a bicycle!’ was the one and only thought that came to mind. She was so hot, wet, and incredibly tight. She gasped open mouthed in pleasure as he slid along her inner walls. One he bottomed out he held himself still for a moment. His mind, body, and heart warring with one another as his alcohol blurred thoughts attempted to process what was happening. When she dug her nails into his shoulder, all thoughts were lost. 

He rolled and snapped his hips. Alternating a slow pull with a sharp thrust. His years of dancing making the movements fluid and oh so sinful. She cried his name with each impact of his cock against her cervix. Wrapping her legs around his hips she pulled him deeper. Angling her pelvis to receive him in just the right spot. He buried his face into the crook of her neck and increased his rhythm. 

He could tell she was close. She was sopping wet and fuck she was tighter still. 

‘She’s going to be the death of me’ he thought as he kissed her softly in stark contrast to the force of his rutting.

When she put her hands to either side of his face and made him look at her, he saw something that he never in a thousand years would have guessed. She had tears in her eyes. He first reaction was to stop because he was hurting her, or she finally realized what they were doing and his heart sank. His heart skipped a beat when she smiled, closed her eyes, and drew him into the most passionate kiss he had ever experienced he knew he was lost. 

She murmured something against his lips as he drove into her, he wasn't sure what she said but it sounded like she said “I love you Bae”. 

Dismissing it to the alcohol, he set about the task at hand. If it was only going to be one night he was going to make it memorable of her. Even if she woke the next morning hating him. Placing his hands on her hips for leverage, he re-positioned his hips to bring maximum contact between his pelvis and her clit. Her body writhing under him, eyes shut tightly and her mouth open keening loudly. 

She screamed a stream of expletives in English and Korean before her walls came crashing down around him. She bucked under him, her chest and face flushed with her orgasm as she dug her nails into his shoulder blades. He held her hip tightly as her pulsing muscles caused his thrusts to falter. He jerked into her erratically as he pumped into her. His cock pulsed and his mind went blank. 

“God yes Y/N!” he cried out before collapsing into her arms. His body jerked and his cock twitched buried deep inside of her as he filled the condom. He made as if to pull away and she held him tighter. Her heart still racing as she panted and shuddered through the after effects of her orgasm. 

“Don't go Bae, stay with me” she panted, clinging to him. It was if she was afraid he wouldn't come back.

“I have to take care of this” was his reply as he extracted himself from her grasp. Carefully tying off the condom, he carried it to the bathroom and tossed it in the trash. 

Youngbae had every intention of grabbing what remained of his shredded emotions and his shorts before heading to the couch as he re-entered his bedroom. 

She placed a hand on his arm as he bent down to retrieve his clothes and he froze. Looking into her lovely eyes, he could see that undefinable emotion hiding in them. She leaned forward and kissed him gently once more. 

“Stay” was all she said as she slid under the covers, pulling them back inviting him to join her. 

He dumbly climbed in next to her and fell asleep to the sounds of her breathing her head on his chest and her hand over his heart. 

The next morning he woke up to sunlight streaming across the room through an opening in his curtains. His head felt fuzzy as he found his bearings. When he tried to sit up, he found himself unable to do so. Looking down he saw the top of her head firmly planted on his chest and her arm flung around his waist. 

The memory of the previous night flooded back and he groaned. He was never drinking again. 

She woke up and looked up at him owlishly. His gut reaction was to steel himself for a fight when she realized what happened last night. He was confused when she smiled shyly up at him. Her long hair sticking out at odd angles from her head. 

“Bae” she said quietly, rising up to kiss him gently

Startled, his heart pounding as his hands rising automatically to caress her shoulders softly. When she pulled away but remained hovering over him, he could see she was on the verge of bolting if he didn't do something.

“What was that last night Y/N?” he murmured

Blushing furiously she stared at his chest. “I meant what I said last night Bae. I love you”

A wave of relief passed through him and he pulled her naked form tightly against his laughing. “You didn’t have to do all of that just to tell me. I thoroughly enjoyed it though” 

Smiling in relief, she blushed a few deeper shades of red and met his gaze. “I’ve been stupid Bae. I think I’ve always loved you, I just didn't notice. When you were with ‘Her’ I finally realized it was true. I just didn't have the courage to tell you. After last night, it was like I just had to show you. I hope you aren't mad at me. I don’t regret anything. I understand if you don’t feel the same” 

Not sure how to process this new information he lay his head back on the pillow. Her smile faltered at his reaction and he felt her pulling away from him physically and emotionally. 

Youngbae’s fight or flight reflexes kicked in and he sat up. Not saying a word he put out a hand and gently raised her face to meet his. Eyes meeting for a moment before he tilted his head to kiss her softly. 

When he pulled away, he saw her beaming with happiness. His heart performed a somersault in his chest and he laughed. Pulling her into his arms, he rolled on top of her and kissed her deeply. He was going to show her exactly what she meant to him by any means possible.


End file.
